Lunatic Love
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Distintos pero no alejados, una Guerrera Lunar y un villano se conocen y de ahí surge algo más que una amistad. Dedicado para Shady y Raiho Toki.


**Lunatic Love:** **A pedido de tres seguidores de mis primeros fics de Ed, Edd, Eddy-Touhou Project, desde el Facebook, les traigo aquí este One Shot-Crossover de Reisen con Quentin Beck ("Mysterio"). Este trabajo va dedicado para ustedes, fans.**

 **No soy dueño de Touhou Project ni de Spiderman, éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países. Todos los derechos reservados para ellos y el objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ella una gran pistolera, una experta en las armas de fuego y aquellos ojos que destellaban la locura propia que había en su ser, él un simple Humano, un Mortal que tenía su límite, un punto final para todo, pero tenía una gran capacidad, un "poder", por así decirlo, en el que llegó a confundir a su Némesis con trucos e ilusiones, alguien que merecía estar en el Cine, ser un personaje de la farándula, pero que no pudo llegar a hacerlo por diversos motivos. Pero lo que sí tenía era el papel de ser alguien, no un actor de las películas, sino un villano y encarnó muy bien ese papel; sembrando el terror en Nueva York, pero ahora, estando a los pies de aquella Guerrera Lunar, la cual había sido engañada pero que al final terminó perdiendo por la superioridad de su poder, para Quentin Beck, lo único que le quedaba era ver qué "Veredicto" iba a tomar aquella muchacha.

\- Veo que has sido un gran adversario, llegaste a engañarme con que mi Señorita Kaguya había muerto, por una cosa como esa debería pegarte un tiro en la cabeza y acabar con tu vida, pero...no lo haré.- Sostuvo Reisen Inaba Udongein, mientras que bajaba sus armas de fuego y deponía esa actitud belicista.

\- ¿Qué? Un...un momento, espera.- Le detuvo el peli negro neoyorkino a la chica, quien se dio la vuelta, mostrándose seria.- ¿Por qué no me disparaste? ¿Será un truco tuyo? ¿Estaré muerto en la vida real?.- Quiso saber ante esa incógnita, cosa que llevó a que Reisen apoyara su mano en el pecho de aquel hombre, mostrando que aún vivía.

\- Si estuvieras muerto, no me estarías hablando, terminarías en el Mundo de los Fantasmas, tal vez trabajando para la Princesa Yuyuko, siendo su Cocinero, porque con el hambre que lleva esa chica, sería peor que el Infierno.- Sostuvo Reisen, mientras que se dirigía de vuelta hacia la Mansión de la Princesa Lunar.

La posición de la Guerrera de Kaguya era cierto, Quentin se pasó la mano por el pecho y sintió el latir de su corazón, el órgano de la vida que le marcaba que aún seguía en este Planeta, sin embargo no salía del asombro, ¿ella no lo iba a matar?.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas acabar con mi vida de una vez?. Vamos, tienes todo lo necesario, me has vencido.- Quiso saber el ilusionista.

\- De nada sirve, ¿para qué quieres morir?. Tú tienes una vida por delante.- Alegó Reisen, mientras que le ponía el seguro a su arma, sabía bien que si llegaba a querer atacarla por la espalda, la Coneja Lunar se iba a defender y ésta vez no habría perdón ni clemencia.

El peli negro dio un paso al frente, la observó, sabía bien que cualquier ataque contra ella terminaría siendo fatal, pero se contuvo, simplemente se detuvo, pero de forma misteriosa, la chica avanzó hasta él, manteniendo su postura y mirada fría y seria, como un iceberg, ¿acaso estaba aún bajo los efectos de la locura?. No, la miró a los ojos y nada, estaba normal, ¿qué podía tratarse todo esto?.

\- _"¿Acaso esta chica tiene pensado algo más? ¿Tendrá algún As bajo la manga?. Espera...no, no lo tiene, entonces ¿por qué camina hacia mí?. Dios, mierda, creo que estoy perdido, tal vez ella quiera mantener el secreto de este lugar y no querrá que nadie divulgue cualquier información".-_ Quentin tenía esa teoría en su mente, le estaba taladrando el cerebro y parecía no haber una solución o camino alternativo, simplemente retrocedía, despacio, evitando no caer en las garras de la Coneja Lunar.

\- Dime una cosa: ¿Acaso son tus sentimientos los que te mueven a huir? ¿O es que has visto algo que no tendrías que ver?.- Preguntaba la chica de cabellos lila y un destello resplandeció en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, estás equivocada, yo no tengo nada guardado.- Sostuvo el hombre en su defensa.

\- Vamos, entonces, ¿por qué huyes? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una Guerrera Lunar?.- Lanzó Reisen otra pregunta a aquel hombre.

\- _"Ahí me agarró".-_ Dio su sentencia, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros y quedando atrapado por los árboles más grandes, Quentin supo que su fin estaba cerca.

\- Tú y yo...- Iba a decirle Reisen, pero se calló, espero el momento para decirlo, ya que quería saborear ese momento de tortura mental que le estaba haciendo al pobre peli negro, mientras que unas gotas de sudor frío bajaban por su cabeza.

Pensaba que iba a morir, pero tampoco iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente, ofrecería resistencia a toda costa, pero en ese momento, la muchacha se acercó hasta él y lo besó en los labios, llevando que esto durara un par de minutos, pero para Quentin Beck esto había sido mucho más, como si el Tiempo se hubiera congelado, detenido para siempre y que nunca pudiera moverse de esa posición.

Pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba esa chica, era extraño, pero a la vez familiar, llamativo, ¿a qué se debía todo esto?. Simplemente era una combinación de los dos, de algo que poseían y que de ahí iba a preguntar, una vez que terminó el beso y la chica de cabellos lila se acurrucó contra su pecho. Esa fuente que irradiaba la chica y se mezclaba con la de Quentin era algo que le llamó la atención, sin saber cómo reaccionar, éste la abrazó por la cintura.

\- _"Estás en lo cierto"_.- Pensó el peli negro, acariciando sus cabellos.- No somos distintos, a pesar de nuestras historias, nuestro Pasado que nos contempla, tú y yo somos iguales en lo que somos: Nuestro poder, nuestra forma torturar, atormentar al enemigo, hacerle creer cosas que no ha visto, que su mente le juegue como si fuera un Peón en el Ajedrez, esa es la causa y razón de nosotros dos, de nuestra unión, ¿qué importa lo que la gente diga de nosotros?. Ellos solo juzgan pero no ven, no creen en lo que pueden ver realmente.- Alegó el hombre de Nueva York y de ahí, la peli lila cerró sus ojos.

\- Nunca te mataría, Quentin: El amor entre nosotros dos es fuerte, como una fortaleza.- Sostuvo la chica, quien no se separaba del hombre.

Una vez más, Reisen se alzó y volvió a besarlo en los labios, uniendo aquel "Puente" que tenían ambos, sellando aquel comienzo de amor entre ambos y sin importar lo que la gente, la sociedad les dijera ni tampoco sus líderes. El amor no tenía barreras ni fronteras.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ufff, hace años que no hacía un crossover como éstos, desde el 2016 que los había dejado, pero quiero dedicarle esta vuelta a dicha sección de Fanfiction a Raiho Toki y su amigo Shady, muchas gracias, Camaradas y espero que les guste este pequeño One Shot. Me avisan si desean más y tranquilos que para este año, tal vez hacia mitad de la semana que viene, haga un One Shot de Eddy-Mokou.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, amigos y Feliz Semana Santa y Pascuas 2018!.**


End file.
